The use of a microphone and sound amplification system is a necessary part of any speaking event involving any more than about 50 people. Typically, a speaker is provided with a podium-mounted microphone coupled to an amplifier. A set of audio speakers, coupled to the amplifier, are distributed around an audience space to amplify the speaker's voice.
In other instances, where the speaker requires mobility to move around a room (e.g., to write on a blackboard, interact with the audience, etc.) a portable microphone (e.g., a wireless microphone) may be used. A wireless microphone functions by incorporating a wireless rf transmitter into the microphone along with a set of batteries. A nearby receiver operates to receive the rf signal and couple the speaker's voice into the amplifier.
One type of portable microphone is referred to as a lavalier microphone. A lavalier microphone is not typically hand-held; but, instead, may be attached to the user's clothing. While lavalier microphones may be either wired or wireless, they are usually wireless.
While lavalier microphones are often more convenient to use than handheld or podium-mounted microphones, they are also prone to more noise and interference. One of the reasons for the additional noise and interference is that the microphone is not located directly in front of, or even very near, the mouth of the speaker. Because of the separation, the sound from a lavalier microphone may often seem muffled and more susceptible to room noise.
However, even with the drawbacks of lavalier microphones, a speaker is often constrained to use such devices because of the flexibility provided. Because of the importance of flexibility in public speaking, a need exists for a lavalier microphone that is more adaptable to its location.